mirror_of_the_blindfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandre Degaré
Appearance He has a carefree gaze and roaming eyes. People who feel his stare don't feel particularly perturbed, but still feel uncomfortable because they can't understand what he is trying to find. Personality ESTP - Assertive On the surface, a witty and outgoing socialite; on the inside, an impulsive and action-oriented maverick who simply loves doing what feels right in the moment--and nothing beyond that. As an stranger, he can be charming and fun, but occasionally unpredictable and unreliable. When it comes to interactions, he views it mostly as dynamic entertainment for himself and the means to inject fresh experiences into what one might rashly conclude to be a dull life. This may occasionally make others feel like they're being played for his sake, but in actuality Alex is socially acute enough to perceive when the other person is genuinely upset and will still be tactful enough to mediate his behavior. Nonetheless, it is difficult to bring him to commit seriously unless there is some unique aspect in those individuals that draws his attention. As a friend, all those aforementioned qualities are magnified many times, but the difference is that individuals he considers his friends are highly important to him. In such cases, the wit and humor of interactions becomes mutually enjoyable as well as his perceived willingness to commit more of himself into the relationship, something he doesn't usually do for shallow ones. However, close friends may notice hints of this noncommittal, reckless lifestyle. There are still times when he dismisses their concerns, preferring to turn away from talking about personal matters and instead focus on the entertaining topics that he believes constitute life's amusement. When he undertakes tasks, he is very resourceful, clever, and adaptable in the moment. He spends time critically thinking about the task at hand and how to achieve it, but sometimes lacks foresight and the ability to see the greater picture. He can be impulsive and reckless, putting thought only into how to accomplish the singular task before him that he neglects to consider the consequences completely, much to the chagrin of those who deal with the aftermath of his decisions. History Alexandre started out a zealous young man. He believed that with all costs considered, it was worth destroying Eldritches to save many people, even if it meant losing fellow Excubitors that were associates and friends. However, there was a falling-out with Bastion during a particular incident in his life many years ago, causing him to resign from duty, which Bastion had accepted due to the circumstances. He left the country and wandered the continent aimlessly, meeting new people, experiencing pleasures, and seeking to live a hedonistic life. After a few years, his life of vagrancy came to an end when he returned to his original country and happened to come across an extermination operation in progress. The Eldritch was stronger than the recon-reports had described, and this oversight was costing the unprepared squad's life. Deciding in the moment that he might as well save those who he could see before him, Alex stepped in with no desire for self-preservation and put it down, but all the while realizing that the Insanity Aura was not affecting him. Bastion quickly got wind of his useful ability and brought him back with an offer: he would be detached from the official roster and personnel list in Bastion, but he would still be paid and would enjoy benefits of increased freedom from duty as well as slight immunity to minor infractions. In exchange, he was to do independent work in conjunction with Bastion's intelligence and recon forces to take on a monthly quota of low level Eldritch cases by himself, as he was immune to the effects of weak Insanity Auras that normally would still cause small damage to even Veteran Excubitors. Effectively, he would save Bastion a lot of time by keeping their operatives from frequently dealing with the little cases that still inflicted scratch damage, freeing up manpower for the more important ones. It was a loose job, and precisely because it entailed that he had more freedom and offered a lot of money, Alex accepted, despite knowing that Bastion would invariably keep tabs on him. Hence, he lives his life once again associated with Bastion, doing the dirty jobs for a high pay because nobody else was better. On the bright side, he befriended the leader of the squad he had saved--Tristan Custance--and now the two are inseparable drinking buddies. Ability Lecuyer *The Shield-Bearer *Complete Immunity to Infants and Seedling Insanity Auras and heavily-increased resistance against Juveniles. His mind remains undamaged and clear even as the Eldritch projects horrifying illusions and terrifying sensations in his head. He can see through it all, kill his target, and come out with not even scratch damage to his sanity. Above the shield strength (SS) threshold, mental damage is reduced by a percentage amount. *If he was in a squad, he would be in the front since he can go deep and ignore effects that would otherwise take a toll on normal operatives, meaning he would be a Disruptor. However, since Alex specializes in fighting alone, he is more of a Vindicator when solo as he is capable of blocking off a small zone in the Insanity Aura and exploiting it for his purposes. Relationships *Kazik Marchenko: friendly arms dealer and informant *Tristan Custance: Excubitor he saved. He is true bro. *Camille Voclain: knows her as he is is a frequent customer and she is receptive to interactions *Gabriel Lebeau: officially the person Alex reports to; relationship is tense at best Trivia * Loves drinking (also helps numb, and increase SS before a fight). Particularly liquors